Remix
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Challenge was to rewrite a scene/scenes from trek XI. Mine ended up being kind of a supplemental behind the scenes thing. Regardless: Bones gets hurt and doesn't tell Jim. Bones/Kirk. Takes place during XI.


My remix is from reboot! This is assuming the McCoy was back in MedBay when they were fired on by the Narada. :P not much of a change, but I'm sure it qualifies.

This was written for a live journal challenge in which we were to "Remix" a scene or scenes form star trek to suit our liking.

All around him, Medical Bay looked like a war zone. McCoy made an attempt to stand, but there was something on his left side, pinning him. He calls out to Chapel, Purrey, anyone, and eventually several ensigns manage to relieve him of the weight and he pushed himself to stand. "Purrey, is dead doctor." comes accompanied by pain, a lot of pain. He must have shown, because one of the ensigns put a hand on his left shoulder, asking if he was alright, and he yelped and pulled away, reaching across his chest to hold his shoulder.

"Get me nurse Chapel," Leonard managed to growl, "In my office." Holding his shoulder pathetically, he managed to navigate himself through the debris enough to seat himself on his desk, panting now. He felt his shoulder gently to reveal that his first thought was correct, his shoulder had been dislocated. The blonde nurse was soon to follow, her face twisted in concern when she saw the look on his face.

"Are you okay, Len?" She approached him quickly.

"My damn shoulder got dislocated when some debris fell on me." He looked at her. Her reaction made him hope he didn't look as pathetic as she acted like he was.

"I'll go get the osteogenic stimulator." She stood, but Bones reached forward to grab her arm and yelped. He sat his hand in his lap and Chapel turned and picked it up.

"Bruised and swollen. It's probably broken or badly fractured." She offered with a tsk, then turned to go even more hurriedly.

"Don't bother with the damn stimulator." Boned grumped, "Get a four inch by ten yard elastic bandage, and a two inch by a yard and a half and some elastic tape." She didn't move at first, and he glared at her, causing her to scurry off.

By the time she had returned, the southern doctor had managed to get his undamaged arm out of his shirt. She stepped in and commanded the door to close, smiling at him. He glared at her giggle, "The hell you laughing at?"

"Stubborn, as always, Len. You could have waited for my help."

"Chris, I don't have time for your snide remarks, just help me."

"Not a very good patient are you." She offered, her blonde curls swaying behind her back as she sat the bandages on the desk behind her friend. She stood between his legs as she gently lifted his shirt over his head and pulled it off of his left arm carefully.

"Not very good bedside manner, insulting your patients." He snarked back, shifting to help her best he could. "Now, stand on my left, and put your right hand on top of my shoulder from behind."

"You know, if you had let me use the osteogenic stimulator ten you wouldn't have to teach me to do this."

"Chris, it's a damn valuable field lesson." He rolled his eyes. "Doctor Purrey is dead." He muttered, assuming she didn't know. Judging by her gasp he was right. "I don't have time to sit under a regenerator for hours."

"Okay, what now?" Was her only response after placing a recently manicured hand on his shoulder. He noticed the pearly blue nail polish had been chipped. She had finally taken some time to herself after she was promoted to Head Nurse, McCoy remembered her flouncing into his dorm in her Civs, including flip-flops to show off the matching pedicure. That was the morning of Jim's third Kobayashi Maru attempt; two days later, they sit in a dismantled office with half of the lights broken. If he was poetic, he would say her nails were a metaphor for exactly how horrible things were right now. "Len? You okay?" He hadn't realized he was staring at her hand silently. He blinked a few times.

"Use your other hand, round my bicep to push up while holding down on my shoulder." He closed his eyes, ready for the worse pain that was to come.

"I guess you told Jim then." She spoke, casually, They hadn't talked since a few days ago, which, really, was odd for them.

"Told him wh-aaaagh! Jesus!" Len squeezed his eyes shut tight, his jaw taught. (and no, those were not tears. It's all the damn dust from the debris.) After a few moments, he takes a deep breath and manages to look at her. "Remind me not to dislocate my shoulder ever again." he muttered, rubbing it gently with his other arm.

"That you're madly in love with him?" She picked u[ the larger bandage and held it up questioningly. McCoy lifted his elbow away from his body.

"Start going clockwise around my bicep twice, then around my back and down in front of my chest." She started, "Like a figure eight. And I am not madly in love with him. This is not the cheesy romance novel you wish it was," The older doctor grumped.

"I'll assume that means no." Christine smiled knowingly. When he didn't respond, she spoke up again, "I'm surprised he didn't question you when you managed tog et him aboard the ship."

"Why would he? This is what he's been working for, for three years." He was distinctly staring at the wall, away form her, "Though I wouldn't have, if I had know we'd be in this kind of shit."

"Do you think he'd blame you?" She finished wrapping.

"Take the elastic tape and go all the way around once, the same way, to hold the bandage on.' He said, holding the end of the bandage to his chest as she got the tape, "Blame me for what?"

"If one of you got hurt."

"One of us is hurt." He winced as she pushed the tape firmly together where the ends met.

"If he got hurt?" She reached for the other bandage and sat next to him on the desk, pulling his hand into her lap. McCoy held his arm up limply for her.

"He wouldn't have to." She began to wrap around his wrist, starting at his palm. They sat in companionable silence as she wrapped up his wrist securely, then used elastic tape to secure the end of the bandage. She hopped off the desk and move in front of him.

"When this is all over, will you tell him?" She helped him into his shirt.

"Probably not." he said after they worked together to get him back in his uniform.

"Why not?" She asked, the comm beeped. McCOy hopped off the desk and approached the comm,

"Dr. Purrey, Report." It was Spock's voice.

"It's McCoy, Dr. Purrey was on Deck Six, He's dead." Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer."

McCoy Glanced over his shoulder to the devastated sickbay. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" He peeled away from the comm, lending his attention to patients in greater need than his shoulder.

((An extra bonus. I hadn't realized how damn captainly Jim sounds I the last scene, so…))

Jim's smile slowly curved at the words, "It is my honor, to award you with this commendation." The shining medal was hooked on his left breast as he glowed proudly. "By Starfleet order 28455 you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike. USS Enterprise for duty… as his relief." McCoy could tell that the Kid was bursting. It was an overall feel for the entire crew, he could tell. But he, mostly, was proud. Jim had told him three years. Almost exactly three years ago that day.

Leonard watched as Jim shook the Admiral's hand, then moved, stately, to Pike. After all this, after all they had gained; Kirk his captaincy, Leonard himself as CMO, on the same ship, Uhura as Chief Communication's Officer, there was loss. Spock lost his planet, his mother, Pike lost his ability to walk. But Jim was still Jim, as tall as he walked in his uniform, respectfully as a cadet. If you put a mask on a duck, it still quacks like one.

"I relieve you, sir."

"I am relieved." Not five feet away McCoy watched as Jim grasped Pike's hand firmly.

"Thank you sir." Jim spoke with a nod.

"Congratulations, Captain." Then, quieter, "Your father would be proud." Applause as Jim turns toward the watching crew of the enterprise. McCoy rolled his eyes and claps politely, making sure to keep his shoulder free of movement and not clap too hard for the sake of his wrist. Annoyed by the blonde's cocky grin, he half expected the kid to bow obnoxiously.

The applause died and the assembly was informally dismissed. A bubble of red surrounded Jim, Sulu and Chekov included, shaking hands, grinning, congratulating Jim on his sheer dumb luck. McCoy sat down in the front row of the auditorium to wait until everyone dispersed to talk top his best friend. He contemplated waiting back in their shared dorm, but realized that his promotion was likely to attract the, apparently, few women that Kirk hadn't slept with. Eventually everyone dispersed and Bones stood, only to receive Jim gleefully smacking his left shoulder. He groaned even though Jim spoke, "Thank you."

"You're damn welcome." Leonard gritted, gripping his shoulder.

"Bones? Are you okay?"

"No! You just damn punched me in the shoulder that I hurt!"

"Wait, when did you get hurt?" Jim looked shocked.

"When we were shot on. Sick Bay got it hard." The doctor straightened up and let go of his shoulder as they began to exit the large room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy getting promoted to captain and jumping out of shuttles."

"And you didn't take the time to get it fixed? Bones, you're only gonna make it worse!"

"Well I couldn't really do much when you were getting the damn ship blown up!" The brunette barked. Then quieted after realizing his volume, "It was like the damn patients were multiplying."

"Then I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"What?"

"You heard me, lets go." With that, the younger proceeded to drag him across campus by his good arm.

"You didn't tell me it was dislocated."

"I didn't tell you it was hurt at all."

"Or that you broke your wrist. Correction- Ishattered/I your wrist."

"I didn't even know at the time. It just hurt, I wasn't about to diagnose myself, I ahd things to do."

"He's right, Doctor, you should have had immediate medical attention. You seriously risked permanent injury." Spoke the attending medical cadet who watched as Leonard laid with half his torso under the osteogenic stimulator, Jim at his side.

"You think I don't damn well know that?" Bones barked at her, "I am a doctor, also known as your superior, I cadet/I." He confirmed, craning his neck to look at the young andorian.

"Not so fun being on the other side, is it, Bones?" Jim teased form his other side. He whipped his head to look at the blonde with a glare.

"Don't you have something better to do than antagonize me?"

"Nope!" Jim called cheerfully, leaning back in his chair.

"How much longer am I stuck in here? I can't see the damn readout."

"You're not Isupposed/I to, Bones. you're not the doctor here."

"Fifteen minutes, Doctor." answered the perky cadet.

The fifteen minutes went in silence, aside form the hum of the stimulator and the creak of Jim rocking back in the chair. That was, until Leonard's PADD beeped, and he picked it up with his free arm. 'Incoming Message' flashed on the screen. He managed to push it carefully after a few attempts to only do it with one hand. Chapel's face flicked on the screen, he blonde hair in two french braids and she appeared to be walking.

"Nice hair."

"You think? One of the cadets did it for me when I said it was getting in the way. They really seem to suck up to you when you hold higher rank."

"Well," McCOy loked too see that the nurse was out of earshot, "Not all of them." Christine seemed to notice something.

"Are you laying down? Did I interrupt something with someone?"

"Oh! Jesus, no. Jim made me got to sick bay to fix my shoulder."

"Good, sweetie, I'm glad he did. Oh! Did you ever tell him that-"

"He's right next to me." Leonard spoke loudly enough to make her halt her speech.

"Oh. Well did you?" McCoy rolled his eyes.

"No. I told you I wasn't going to."

"Well, I'm going to tell him if you don't."

"Tell me what?" Jim cut in. he had stopped rocking and was now leaning all too close to Bones' face.

"Nothing important." Bones grumped, frowning.

"Then why can't I know."

"Because I damn well don't want you to!"

"Boys! I have to go, I'm meeting Geoff for lunch."

"Now I know why you did your hair nice."

"Oh Shut up! Bye!" The video feed closed.

"Waht didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing."

"She's gonna tell me anyway."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The stimulator beeped and the nurse headed over.

"Just let me do a quick scan, Doctor." she offered, grabbing a tricorder and lifting the stimulator off his quickly.

Bones pushed himself to a sitting position and Jim stood. "You should just tell me and then I won't have to get you drunk." The blonde insisted, poking his friend in the chest.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight to celebrate?" McCoy offered after a sigh.

"Dinner?"

"Yes, it's not damn difficult."

"Not really. I already was planning to meet this girl…" Jim pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Am I holding you up?"

"If she wants to see me bad enough she'll wait." Jim noted with his trademark cocky grin. Bones turned away, scoffed and muttered something Jim couldn't hear.

"Got something to say, Bones?"

"I said, 'Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek.'"

"Who said that."

"Barack Obama."

"Okay, you're good to go doctor. Make sure you take care of injuries as soon as possible next time, especially if it's an injury to your shoulder or wrist." The nurse didn't leave time for response as she wandered off.

"Jim." Bones spoke, knowing his friend was likely to leave quickly to chase after his date. Jim spun to face him and Bones hopped off the Biobed to walk at the younger's side. "When I asked you to dinner, I meant… like dinner and a movie, Idinner/I." Bones suddenly was unable to meet the Captain's eyes. There was long silence as they walked side by side down the hall. They reached their shared dorm and Bone's punched in the access code and stepped inside, tossing his PADD on his bed. And collapsing on the shared loveseat with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" The brunette nearly jumped three feet. He hadn't expected or realized that Jim was also in the room. He opened his eyes and stared at Jim.

"Do you think I'd be okay?" he snarled, "Don't you have a damn date to meet?" He had expected to be shut down, but not for Jim to react by completely ignoring that he had said anything.

"I don't know. That's why I asked, Bones. And I'm cancelling my date." Jim seemed irritated.

"Don't' bother for my sake, Jim. I'm not some unrequited teenager. I can deal with it." he rolled his eyes and picked up his PADD.

"No, I'd like to try it."

"Try what? Try to get me upset by making me sit in awkward silence with you for the rest of the evening."

"No. I mean, I'd like to try being with you. I mean, granted I've never quite seen us that way before, but now that I look at it, It looks… promising. I didn't exactly expect you to like me."

"Well, I do." Bones was quiet, staring at his PADD but not doing anything.

"Are you gonna at least pretend you're happy?" Jim sat down next to him, leaning heavily on the doctor. "Or did the osteogenic stimulator mess with your emotions too? Are you turning into a vulcan?"

The last comment made Bone's honestly smile and chuckle, looking at the blonde. "I am happy. Really happy."

"You nervous?" Leonard asked Jim as they changed into their officer uniform's their cadet reds being left across the floor one last time.

"No, but you are."

"There's a shuttle ride up to Spacedock involved, of course I am."

"It's okay, baby, I'll protect you." Jim added mockingly. Bones smiled and nudged him, causing the blonde to fall over as he attempted to put on pants. He finished dressing and stood up, smoothing out his shirt.

"Ready?" Bones offered, PADD in had as he slipped his communicator in his pocket. The rest of his belongings were already aboard the Enterprise.

"As I'll ever be." With that, they left.

The shuttle ride remained uneventful after Jim managed to pry Bones' white-knuckled hand off of his own. Though quite visibly shaken, Bones managed to walk to the ship on his own While Kirk took care of some last-minute business on space dock. Two anxiety hypos later, Bones found his way to the bridge once more to await Kirk.

"Maneuvering Thrusters and impulse engines at your Command Sir." Sulu smiled, turning to face Jim, who stood just outside the turbo lift.

"Weapons systems and shields on standby." Chekov sounded more mature than he had just days ago.

"Dock control reports ready. Captain." Apparently, Uhura had warmed up to Jim, if only slightly.

Bones watched as Jim looked around proudly. He could practically see the Kid's thoughts. My bridge. My ship. My crew.

"Bones!" McCoy spun to face the blonde, only to receive s smack in the shoulder, "Buckle up!" He rolled his eyes and turned away. Same ship, different day. Jim checked in with engineering and gave Sulu the go ahead, but it came as a shock when Spock entered the bridge. Uhura would later tell McCoy that he spun around fast enough to get whiplash.

Promoting Spock to first officer was even more of a shock. If it counted, Uhura's grin almost outshone the lights on the bridge. McCoy Stared at Jim as he gave the order to leave space dock. And so it begins… though Bones and they slowly navigated though space dock doors and into open space.

The course was laid in. Inertial Dampeners disabled, warp core ready to go, and they were free. Once everything was settled, Kirk announce he was going to meet the crew, McCoy followed.

AS soon as the turbo lift doors slid shut, Bones was pressed against his best friend, their mouths locked together forcefully. Not quite the rainbows and fireworks Len had imagined it would be like kissing Jim for the first time, but just as good.

"Woah." Was all Jim said after he pulled away. "That was, sudden."

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"No, it's okay, uh, care to explain your actions , commander?"

"Would you mind if I explained them in your quarters?" Bones smirked. Jim couldn't remember seeing his best friend this playful ever before.

"I'm not sure if that'd be appropriate, commander." Jim smirked as well, commanding the turbo lift to reroute.

"Well, captain, I'll accept disciplinary action." Jim's jaw might have dropped. He couldn't imagine what had gotten Bones so worked up to stop ignoring Jim trying to bed him for the past three days and intitate it on his own.

Bones never did tell him.


End file.
